


Anklet

by Sapphic_Assassin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali is a sneaky little shit, Akalynn - Freeform, Demons, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hope you enjoy this, KDA Stan twitter was fed well, This was based off the new KDA pics, collaring, evelynn loves her stealthy rogue, putting a demon on a leash, the greatest bamboozling Evelynn has ever witnessed let alone been apart of, very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Assassin/pseuds/Sapphic_Assassin
Summary: During a photoshoot, Evelynn’s lashers seem have a hard time keeping to themselves.Thankfully our favorite rogue assassin has a solution!
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Kudos: 207





	Anklet

Blue French-tip nails brushed against black satin as Akali pulled on her blazer, it was fairly late and had already gotten dark outside. Akali rolled up her jacket sleeves before taking one last look at herself in the mirror, “Looking sharp ‘kali” the rouge said to herself. 

“Darling are you ready, the crew is waiting for us” A deep sultry voice filled the room as a lilac haired demoness leaned against the threshold of the rapper’s dressing room door. Akali turned towards Evelynn, the outfit she wore was just as much of a tease as the succubus. A pair of baggy leather pants secured by a gold belt, gold heels, and just beneath that belt was a lingerie bodysuit, the intricate lace designs that hugged her torso hidden by a loose mesh blouse that gave a generous view of the demon’s cleavage. 

“Let’s do this” Akali smiled, Evelynn gave the rogue assassin a once over. A solid black bra layered by a similar mesh top that matches her own complete with a pair of skin tight black leather pants, heeled boots, and a blazer to complete the look. “Well, then, shall we?” Evelynn stepped out of the way as Akali passed through the door and the duo headed towards the photo shoot. 

~~~~~~~~

“Alright ladies, just a few more shots and we will be through for the night!” A voice called out to the two women who were returning from a much needed break. The photo shoot was going better than the couple expected, their photographer sending continuous words of praise and admiration as photo after photo was taken. 

“For these next few I want you both to stand next to each other, nothing fancy”, Akali and Evelynn moved to their respective places, Eve already placing a hand on her hip as Akali moved to cross her arms. 

Nothing fancy. Just a nice casual pose. 

The photographer prepared the camera and was getting ready to line up the shot when she stopped and peered over the camera lens. “Hey Evelynn, do you mind unwrapping Akali’s leg?” Evelynn looked down at the studded boot clad foot next to her gold stiletto and found that one of her lashers was indeed wrapped around Akali’s ankle. Eve hesitantly unwrapped the small lasher from around Akali’s foot and let it rest on the floor behind her. The photographer lined up the shot before peeking over the camera again.

“Hey Eve, your lasher” a small hand pointed to where Evelynn’s lasher had once again curled itself around the rogue’s ankle. “I swear these things have a mind of their own”. The third, fourth, and then fifth time it happened their camera man was beginning to think Evelynn was doing this on purpose. 

Every time one of Eve’s lashers curled itself around the rapper, the photo shoot would hold until they could pry the tendril away from Akali. Speaking of, Akali had begun to think of a plan that might help, “I got an idea!” The maknae sprinted from the set to her dressing room before returning with her left hand held out, holding a thick black strap that clipped together, her other hand contained a set of silver chains. “What exactly is this for darling?” Evelynn asked as she took the band that was handed to her. Before Akali replied she bent down and wrapped the small series of chains around her ankle, “It should help with your lashers, these are a pair of sacred binds I stole from Shen before I left the order” the rapper explained. Evelynn had to backtrack a moment as Akali fastened the leather strap to the demoness’s left ankle. Right next to Akali’s chained right ankle. 

“Let me get this straight, you have been carrying around sacred bindings with you?” Eve looked down at black and blonde tufts of hair in confusion and a little hurt, “Don’t worry, I would never use these on you, unless you count now” the rapper gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of her head. 

“Ladies! Time to finish up this photo sesh!” The young woman taking the photos returned to her spot behind the camera. “Are you sure this will work darling?” Eve was doubtful that a couple of blessed chains and a strip of fabric could stop her lashers from holding Akali’s ankle hostage once again. 

“Trust me!” Akali smiled to Eve before the both of them got back in the same poses as before.Soon enough the photo shoot was done and Akali and Evelynn left the set to return to their dressing rooms to get ready to drive back home to the penthouse.   
As Evelynn bent down to remove her heels she remembered the leather strap around her ankle. The demoness thought back to when Akali had first put it on her and realized that throughout the rest of the shoot her lashers got nowhere near Akali’s ankle and even if they did they were always pushed back by some small invisible force, so instead for the rest of the photos they were hovering around them both almost like a protective circle.

Evelynn immediately remembered what Akali had called these things, which in turn made her realize why and how they worked. 

To say Evelynn was impressed would be an understatement, The demon then scoffed before stealing a look at her ankle and the strap that started to resemble a small collar the more she glanced at it.

“Sacred bindings my ass…” but Evelynn found that she didn’t really mind being collared.

As long as Akali was the one holding the leash.


End file.
